


开裆裤先动的手

by Carna



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carna/pseuds/Carna
Summary: 配对：Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Loconte警告：RPS，NC-17，些许脏话，舌钉play，OOC





	开裆裤先动的手

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Florent Mothe/Mikelangelo Loconte  
> 警告：RPS，NC-17，些许脏话，舌钉play，OOC

见过Florent Mothe的人一定会被他纯良的外表欺骗——Mikele如是说。

事实上，Flo可以算作他见过最疯狂的人了，是的，比常年眼线妆的自己可要疯狂多了。这体现在歌里时不时跑出的黑嗓，现场偶尔皮一下仿佛三岁，还有少年时代青涩的叛逆。

想起第一次听说这个乖巧的高材生竟然打过舌钉时震惊得无以复加的自己，Mikele心说，真是太年轻。

眼下，天寒地冻的莫斯科，结束了短暂的演唱会之后，Flo给了他一个不熟练的wink，先跑远了，说要给他个惊喜。

Mikele掐指一算，今天不年不节，不是生日也没有什么值得纪念，搞什么惊喜。他一路靠慢半拍的英语找回了酒店，大腿被俄罗斯的风吹没了知觉。

站在门口拿房卡刷了半天，也没听见刷开的声音，抬头一看发现不是自己的房间。Mikele转身要走，门开了个口，里面伸出一只手将他拽了进去。

“Flo？你已经回——”

Flo温暖的唇贴上来切断了剩下的半句话，Mikele被他压在玄关的墙上亲吻，嘴唇贴合摩擦，然后迫不及待地交缠起舌头。湿润的，带着两人气息的软肉在唇齿间扭曲纠缠，房间热极了，Mikele甚至还挂着一身背包吉他。他抬手费力地够Flo的脖子，摸到滴水的头发。

“唔……”舌尖有点迟钝了，后知后觉舔到了一个坚硬的球状体。

Mikele一把推开Flo，将装备轻放在地上，走进房间，别有用心地被只开了床头灯。

“什么时候又打了舌钉，不是还有演出吗？”脱掉了外套和里面的花衬衫，Flo边擦头发边走过来：“两个礼拜，前两天才好的……我是容易长合的体质。”

准备了两个礼拜的惊喜？Mikele脱掉漏风的裤子拐进浴室，被自己的想法逗笑了。

我黑嗓，我打洞，但我是个好男孩。

他俩二月份还在一起，分开时间不算太久，然而你们法国人的浪漫我真的不懂。

Mikele洗完澡光溜溜地出来，Flo正靠在床头刷ins，他跪爬过去，分腿坐在一个危险的位置。Flo干脆关了机，Mikele瞟到了一眼，似乎是演唱会的小视频。

他弯腰去亲吻，舌尖故意逗弄那个圆润的银钉。Flo的手插进他脑后湿润的金发里，偶尔瑟缩一下，时间太久了，当时有这么敏感来着？

意大利人的本能有点可怕了，Flo沉迷在年长的Mikele一个亲吻里差点不知道自己要干什么。他急忙托住Mikele后脑，分开时被他咬到了肉感的下唇。他摸着Mikele的脸，洗干净的眉眼显得有点疲惫，酒店昏暗的床头灯让笑纹没那么明显，看着有点像初见那会儿了。另一只手果断顺着脊骨滑下去，故意捏住腰间的肉拧了拧，接着就来到私密的地方。一手滑腻，Mikele已经准备过了。

他望过去，得到一个挑眉，然后插进了一根手指。Mikele懒散地哼了两声，表示这还没能让他惊喜。Flo大胆地开拓起来，更多手指进来分剪挤压，Mikele拉长了喘息没有说话。准备得差不多的时候，Mikele被Flo翻身压到了床上，温热的手垫在他后颈又很快抽走。他刚刚亲吻过的唇下一秒落在了大腿根，舌钉在那片皮肤上滚捻。

“她们在谈论你的裤子。”

突然的一句话让Mikele一脸茫然，紧接着想起了吹到没知觉的腿。他笑着并拢双腿磨蹭Flo毛绒绒的头：“这算生气了？”腿根的嫩肉马上被咬了一口。

“没有，”Flo含糊地说，离开了那片皮肤，亲吻起挺立的根部，“好吧有点，以为我才是疯狂的那个？”

Mikele长长地叹息，发出了柔软的呻吟，他去胡噜Flo的头发，稍稍抬腰贴合灵巧的唇舌。

Flo没再说话，Mikele知道惊喜是什么了。

新鲜出炉的银钉挨上他肿胀的性器，带着口腔的高温碾压柱体上的筋络，Flo亲吻蘑菇头，故意用舌头上的珠子去舔弄那个最敏感的地方。他的手在后面的穴道里进出，拇指揉弄中间柔软的会阴，然后深深吞吐起来。

Mikele没能叫出的呻吟卡在喉咙里，眼前一片空白，有那么一瞬以为自己已经射了。性器在高热的口腔里进出，舌钉偶尔带给他些许痛感。Mikele吐出一口气，觉得自己要死了。

毕竟人到中年……

他正有点跑神，Flo响亮的亲吻唤回了他的注意力。这才听到自己粗重的喘息声和猫一样的呜咽，有点丢人。

Flo覆上来，手没停，慢慢撸动，让他在顶点前平复一下过快的心跳。他舔舔嘴边沾到的前液，用纯洁而甜蜜的眼神询问Mikele。

他不太好，于是给了他一个恼怒的啃咬。Flo腼腆地笑起来，抬起Mikele的腿放在腰间，带着套子的头部慢慢顶开穴口收缩的软肉，成功侵入到内部。

Mikele在发出一声短促的惊叫时还能佩服自己的眼力，尽管Flo很快动作起来，带着Mikele一起律动，他还是看见了他小男朋友肉体上多出来的另一个邪恶物体。

“你他妈竟然还打了脐钉？”Flo深深一顶，Mikele差点咬到舌头。他去抓Flo的肩膀，Flo顺从地贴下来，胡子下巴故意蹭他的乳尖。Mikele感觉到麻痒，缩着想要躲开。他的恋人今晚可能是疯了，想要把他杀死在性爱里。

紧接着Flo更深的压过来，Mikele的性器夹在自己柔软的小腹和对方的小腹肌之间，头部狠狠地蹭过一个冰凉的硬物。他颤抖地喊出来，念着“Flo”、“Florent”、“请”，模模糊糊的意大利语柔软极了。

Flo感受到内部的收缩，扶着Mikele的后腰抽动，研磨敏感的内壁，坏心眼地用脐钉摩擦Mikele可怜的肉柱。

对方的手在自己后背无意识越收越紧，终于，在戛然而止的喘气声中，两人先后越过了顶点。

Flo缓慢地挺动，抬头刁住Mikele的喉结，那半声喘息很快落下，他用手掌心熨烫恋人汗湿的后腰，就这么半压着他享受了一会儿余韵，然后轻轻退了出来，发出啵的一声。

Mikele这才像是活过来了，脸潮湿泛红，眼睛也湿漉漉的。他没什么表情地看着Flo下床拿湿毛巾过来清理，给他盖上被子，再钻回来的时候放在床头一杯水。

他张嘴要喝，Flo就乖乖含着喂他，手指有一搭没一搭挑他金色的头发。

Mikele太累了，决定就这样先睡一觉，在充满Flo味道的酒店房间里。

嗯，现在还有点他自己的。

END

唠叨：  
被莫斯科con炸出来了，向RPS下了手，半夜激情码字，没考据。  
顺便满足了自己脐钉play的愿望。


End file.
